In today's America, there are hundreds of millions of firearms, including guns and handguns. Firearms are lethal weapons and need to be stored in secure manners. Gun owners usually keep their firearms in secure drawers or other secure places in their homes. Firearms vendors lock their on-sale weapons in cabinets or other types of containers. Various types of cases and gun safes for storing firearms have been proposed and developed in the past. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,566,526 proposes a gun case including a magnet for holding a handgun in place. U.S. Pat. App. No. 20110175730 discloses an electronically operated gun safe incorporating an alarm system. U.S. Pat. No. 7,116,224 also teaches a portable firearm safe with an alarm system. U.S. Pat. App. No. 20150168101 proposes a portable gun case. C.N. Pat. No. CN2895656 proposes a portable gun safe with a small transparent window for viewing part of the gun contained therein. C.N. Pat. No. CN103670131 also proposes a portable gun safe with a small transparent window for viewing part of the gun contained in the portable safe.
The known prior art fails to teach important features coveted by firearm enthusiasts and proud firearm owners. Many of these firearms are expensive and beautifully crafted weapons. Their owners oftentimes desire to frequently view the firearms securely stored in safes. The convenient viewing satisfies their appreciation and proud of their firearms. They further desire the safes to present aesthetic appearance. Furthermore, the proud owners desire their display safes to be securely guarded and protected.
Accordingly, there is a need for a display safe with a transparent cover for viewing the entirety of the firearm or other valuable items disposed within the safe. The display safe is adapted to be affixed to a stationary structure, such as a wall of an office or house room, for providing convenient visibility of the firearm contained therein. In addition, the display safe needs to provide artistic features and be securely protected from theft.